baddaybadcenturyfandomcom-20200216-history
Katherine Pierce
Katherine Pierce better known as Katerina Petrova is girl who changed brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore into vampires.After few years they both fall in love on her . Biography Katerina Petrova was born and raised in Bulgaria. When she was a young woman in 1490, she had a daughter without being married. Katerina plead to her father to let her see her daughter but he told her that she is a disgrace to their family. He takes her child away as she cries into the arms of the mother she was so fond of. She was then banished from Bulgaria. Katerina went to England. In 1492, she met Klaus. She soon found herself running from the man who she found out was a vampire. She found out that she was the Petrova doppelgänger, the one who gets sacrificed to end the curse that ties vampires to the night. A vampire named Trevor helps her by telling her to find a cottage, which is where she meets another vampire named Rose. When left alone, she hurt herself so that Rose would give her blood. Katerina then hung herself to make herself a vampire. She was protecting herself from death, and by doing that, she put Trevor and Rose in danger from Klaus and Elijah. In her eyes, Katerina thought it was better to run as a vampire for the rest of time than to be killed for a rock and curse. She then moved to America and changed her name from Katerina Petrova to Katherine Pierce. It was then that she met Stefan and Damon Salvatore. She had the two Salvatore brothers in love with her. Both knew her secret and she exchanged blood with them several times. When the town hunted down the vampires, a guard that was also in love with Katherine let her go before they were all locked up in the tomb. Damon and Stefan were shot for trying to save her and therefore, became vampires. In present date, Katherine is seen as the villain. As she is locked in the tomb, she is safer than anyone in the town. Out of the people that know about her, she is hated. Although, she still loves Stefan, she has done many things to make him hate her, as she has also done to many other people. Personality Katherine can be described in many words, most of which aren’t very good. One word could be that she is determined. When she wants something, she will do what ever it takes to get it. It also comes to play when she needs to protect herself. Katherine would do anything to ensure her safety; including killing anyone. She puts herself first, no one else. With her flirtatious attitude, many men find themselves attracted to her. Or as some may say, fall victim to her charm. She uses this trait at times to get men to do what she wants. She uses compulsion on them a lot, leaving them oblivious to the things that they are doing. Katherine knows how to toy with any person, vampire, witch or werewolf she needs to. Although many people may not believe it, Katherine can feel compassion and love. She does not show it but she loves Stefan. Katherine is just so used to hiding her emotions and being caught up with power that she chooses not to. Again, she wants to keep herself safe. Many times, Katherine has recently tried to get Stefan to realize that she and Stefan are meant for each other, but he never believes her. It is clear that her feelings for him are true. Katherine does care about things, including Stefan. She just doesn’t show it because she is trying to protect herself. _______________________________ Katherine has dark brown hair that is naturally curly. She is slim with olive-toned skin. Her eyes are a deep, dark brown that could show a change of emotion at any moment; they could switch from affectionate to murderous in half a second. Because of the time period, Katherine does, of course, wear clothes more modern, most of the time that show off her figure. She usually has dark make up surrounding them to extenuate her favorite feature. She has sharp cheeks bones that stand out on her face. Behind those soft lips of her hides her fangs that she may sport from time to time when she finds herself rather hungry. Weaknesses : Stefan +Being Alone +Wooden Stakes +Sunlight +Vervain Dislikes: | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}+Being alone +Hunger +Being Powerless +Being Hunted +Weakness +Klaus Habits - Twirls her hair -Tries to seduce Damon